Aprendiz
by Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation
Summary: DeiSaso. Yaoi. Lemon. Y el aprendiz superó al maestro, ¿Verdad, Maestro Sasori, hum? – Y sin decir más lo besó fervientemente en la boca, dejando bajo restricción las palabras regañonas de Sasori.


**Aprendiz**

_KagomeKrizZ // Akasuna no Nozomi_

Suspiros de placer escapaban de los labios de Iwagakure no Deidara. Las manos se presionaban con intensidad contra el mantel de la mesa donde se hallaba sentado.

Miró como la mata espesa y desordenada de cabellos rojos se movía al compás de los simples movimientos. Un gemido tenue escapó a medida de que la lengua experta se deleitaba del sabor de su glande, subiendo y bajando.

Subía. Bajaba. Arriba. Abajo.

Perfecto.

Sasori dejó de lado eso y decidió que era el momento de que su aprendiz empezara a sufrir.

Sacó la lengua y lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva. Deidara se estremeció y le sonrió, pero con la dulce y favorable inocencia característica de un niño. Sasori se levantó quedando frente a él y le besó con fiereza en los labios, mordiéndolos, apretándolos… deleitándose con el líquido carmesí que comenzaba a fluir de los labios del menor.

Más al pequeño ni siquiera le importó. Se agachó con simpleza, con gotitas de sangre cayendo débilmente y manchando los pantalones azules del pelirrojo justo en _ese_ punto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Deidara le miró corrosivamente.

- Conozco tu juego, Maestro. – sonrió con lujuria – Por eso, te saldrá todo a la inversa, hum.

Fue tan solo una décima de segundo para que Sasori ahogara un suspiro y cayera de espaldas sobre el frío suelo. El rubio aprendiz se arrodilló a su lado y, con inercia, bajó la tela molesta que tanto obstruía su objetivo.

Y lo logró.

Grande, erecto, dulce… como siempre se lo había imaginado. Aquella "fruta prohibida" tan deliciosa y tentadora que jamás se había animado a probar, hasta el actual momento.

Un gemido audible ahogó la garganta de Sasori cuando sintió la boca del ojiazul devorar por completo su masculinidad. Era tan… tan…podía sentir lo cálido de su boca y la humedad de su lengua envolviendo su miembro de forma placentera y exquisita y lo delicioso de su lengua jugueteando con él… se lamió los labios con sencillez y desvió sus ojos al rubio que estaba demasiado entretenido con su tarea.

¿Como aquel tonto de Deidara podía hacerle sentir ese tipo de sensaciones placenteras cuando él era el encargado en eso?

Pero la gran duda era… ¿Cómo era posible que Deidara, ese tonto que jamás en su vida había tenido relación sexual alguna y fuera el único virgen de Akatsuki fuera tan…"experto"? Quizá pasó algo más esa noche cuando él y Hidan quedaron encerrados por "accidente" en el baño y de él salían ciertos gritos sospechosos provenientes de los labios del albino religioso.

Olvidó todo pensamiento cuando la succión empezó. Lo metía. Lo sacaba. Lo metía. Lo sacaba. Metía. Sacaba. Una tortura demasiado placentera a la cual se entregó rendido. Ese chico era bueno.

Lo sintió una vez más. Los dientes finos jugueteando con inocencia en la punta de su glande y las lenguas de sus manos encargándose de la base. Sasori cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego lanzar un gemido demasiado fuerte por el triple placer en su miembro.

Y pasó.

Deidara abrió paso en su boca para sentir el sabor inexistente y la calidez del líquido blanquecino que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Sintió su semen. El semen de su maestro.

Lo miró a los ojos con dulzura y ternura. Este tan solo lo miraba acusador. El menor avanzó torpemente hacia su maestro para luego besarle en los labios con suavidad, dándole de su propia esencia.

- Deidara…

- ¿Seguimos, Sasori no danna?

La respuesta jamás llegó a sus oídos, si no a sus labios cuando el pelirrojo lo tumbó en el suelo y empezó a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Compartiendo las escasas gotitas de esencia que quedaban en los labios del menor.

Se iba a vengar.

Empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello del rubio, que gemía sin cesar, entregándose una vez más en cuerpo y alma a su propio maestro.

Maldito el maestro… siempre poniéndolo a su merced. Mas no caería fácilmente.

¿O quizás si? ¡No! ¡Jamás caería! ¡Ni aunque tuviera que dejar de creer en su concepto artístico! Ese maldito, ese maldito y sensual maestro al cual deseaba en cuerpo y alma jamás lo volvería a dejar como el uke insignificante.

Y surgió algo en su cabeza.

Lentamente bajó su cabeza. Besó su cuello con lentitud criminal y pasiva. Lo besó. Lo lamió. Lo mordió. Lo sintió de su propiedad hasta dejar marcas invisibles que solo se percibían mediante la sensación. Después de todo, Sasori no danna era de madera y las marcas de los dientes de su aprendiz ni se notaban.

Bajó su lengua hacia el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, el cual Sasori se lamentó de haber dejado al descubierto.

Grito.

Su corazón. Su punto vital. El punto más sensible que ahora se había vuelto un fetiche para ese mocoso. Deidara sabía bien que ese punto era tan sensible, tan delicado que al mínimo contacto sucumbiría ante la tentación de dejarse llevar.

- Deidara…- Gemido de dolor placentero.

Lo lamí ésta vez con las traviesas lenguas que se ubicaban en sus palmas. Sasori volteó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrazando el placer con seriedad rebelde. Intentó colocar una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, más éste la desvió y respondió con una corta mordida, logrando que el cuerpo sin sensaciones del pelirrojo se estremeciera increíblemente por el orgasmo bien recibido.

Subió a sus labios y los besó con parsimonia desesperante, jugueteando con su lengua formando una danza erótica. El enojo de Sasori se notaba a leguas… mas se dejaba llevar con disimulación.

- Deidara… paras ahora… o… ya verás…

El rubio soltó una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Parar? ¡Oh, no, Sasori no danna! Esto recién empieza.

- ¿A qué te refie…?

La respuesta llegó en cuanto sintió el frío suelo tras su espalda y los cálidos labios del joven aprendiz de los ojos azules en los suyos. Un beso que demostraba la desesperación y la lujuria masiva escondida tras esa máscara de inocencia y rebeldía. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo hizo por segunda vez! Pero la tercera no sería la vencida.

O eso creía. Sasori ingenuo. Las cosas que suceden cuando intentas hacer todo rápida y continuamente.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, Deidara se hallaba arrodillado frente a él, abriéndole las piernas con parsimonia y bajándole sus prendas con lentitud, pero con rapidez.

- Ni se te ocurra, Deidara…

Trató de parecer firme, pero al parecer eso no afectaba en nada al jovencito. Éste deslizó sus manos desde el frío pecho de madera hasta la zona genital, acariciándola en el proceso. Siguió bajando lentamente los dedos y sujetó sus muslos con sus manos, colocando las piernas artificiales sobre sus hombros, con rapidez y desesperación excitantes, rodeando su cuello al mismo tiempo.

Deidara bajó la mirada y ahí estaba. Una pequeña y rosada entrada a tan solo escasos milímetros de distancia. Sensible y vulnerable. Pequeña y estrecha. Clamando por su miembro.

No aguantó más y, sosteniendo las piernas del pelirrojo hacia arriba para mayor acceso, metió su lengua con suavidad, sintiendo como el mayor tragaba sus gemidos junto con la saliva. Volvió a meterla con más profundidad y notó resistencia a dejar escapar esos excitantes sonidos de su boca. Retiró su lengua para reemplazarla por la de su mano derecha, la cual, sin clemencia, se enterró en lo más profundo de esa cavidad tan estrecha. Un leve espasmo erizó los adentros de Akasuna No Sasori, más no se entregaba. Solo reprimía los artos gemidos de placer que le provocaba aquel maldito niñato que tenía como aprendiz.

¿Aprendiz de qué? ¡Si ya lo había vencido!

Pero… ¡No! Akasuna No Sasori nunca se rinde tan fácilmente.

¿O sí?

Deidara, por su parte, se sentía dominante. Tener a su merced a un hombre unos diecisiete años mayor que él era un logro artístico y más verlo reprimirse ante sus caricias eróticas. En ese momento, supo que ya era hora de hacer que el de los ojos miel izara la bandera blanca.

Con la mano con la cual había lubricado la "virgen" entrada, comenzó a tomar su pene entre sus manos. Lo acarició por inercia, tratando de mantenerlo erecto, aunque con la obra de arte que tenía al frente, más excitado no podía estar.

Sasori bajó la mirada y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo cuando el glande del pene de Deidara rozaba su entrada.

- ¿Y bien, danna? ¿Sigo, hum? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te lastime?

Maldito niñato desgraciado. Ya sabía que no podía escapar de entre la espada y la pared.

Iba a contestar cuando sintió que algo entraba dentro de él, causándole dolor y a la vez un placer que no se podía describir con palabra alguna en el mundo.

Una vez completamente dentro, Deidara sonrió placentero, suspirando levemente. Sasori lo deleitó contrayendo su cuerpo y dejando escapar un gemido que lamentó hacer sonar.

- Lo disfruta… ¿Eh, maestro?

Se irguió de nuevo y comenzó a hundirse nuevamente. Delicada y lentamente. El gemido cálido y extravagante que salía de los labios del pelirrojo fue mejor que una simple respuesta con palabras. El más joven sonrió satisfecho y, sin más dilación, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Cerró sus ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir la estrechez del cuerpo contraído acariciando su pene. Abrió los ojos y Sasori cerró los suyos. Deleitándose, pero intentando no hacerlo a la vez.

Acarició su pene reclamante de atención con las lenguas de sus manos. Masturbándolo con rapidez y fuerza sugestiva. Vio cómo apretaba sus labios y sus ojos a la vez. Cómo el sudor empapaba su frente contraída, su cuerpo lleno de espasmos invisibles y su rostro que era el puro reflejo de la cobardía. Disfrutó eso y siguió más fuerte. Sasori hizo su cabeza hacia atrás como pudo y suspiró inaudiblemente. Deidara lo siguió, pero gimiendo con fuerza.

[…]

Luego de que las respiraciones se normalizaran, Deidara intentó salir del cuerpo aún contraído del cual estaba atrapado, más algo o más bien _alguien_, los interrumpió.

- ¡Deidara-chan! – Una voz santurrona y grave sacudió el lugar. - ¿Lo haremos ésta noche también? ¿O prefieres hacerlo aho…

Y ahí estaba. Hidan parado derecho con sus ojos color violetas abiertos exageradamente viendo la extravagante y excitante escena. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente, su mejilla, sus labios… y se perdió en su cuello, para deslizarse sobre su pecho desnudo y volverse a perder.

- ¿H-Hidan, hum?

El albino seguía inmóvil. Como una estatúa…

- ¡Debo irme! ¡Jashin me llama!

Y salió corriendo del lugar para luego encerrarse en el baño, para calmar la tensión producida entre sus piernas.

Sasori miro con recelo a Deidara, quien ni siquiera había dejado de mirar la puerta por la cual salió el Jashinista, como si aguardara su regreso.

El rubio esperaba alguna clase de objeción por parte de su maestro, esta nunca llego.

Por fin, después de un largo silencio sepulcral, digno a mirarlo.

La expresión de Sasori era inescrutable, no pudo leer nada en sus ojos… _¿decepción?,_ Ni siquiera eso merecía de su maestro.

- ¿Maestro Sasori, h'm?– Dudó

-…

- ¡Tú no puedes enseñarme todo h'm! – Exclamó desesperado ante la total indiferencia de su maestro. Había perdido su confianza y jamás la recuperaría.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas Deidara – soltó secamente el Akasuna. Estaba consiente del sucio juego que había entre Hidan y su aprendiz, pero lo había ignorado por amor. ¿Amor? esa palabra no existía en Akatsuki. Solo el juego y la diversión de los integrantes. ¿Es qué Akasuna no Sasori había cometido un error con ello? Pero un error no se comete dos veces…

- Maestro, contrario a lo que usted piense. Si lo hice fue porque ¡ya me canse de ser solo el Aprendiz del maestro, h'm! Y Solo había una "cosa" en la que yo podía ser mejor que usted.

- ¿Era necesario rebajarte hasta ese punto Deidara? Patético.- chasqueo la lengua el Akasuna, entornando sus ojos hacia ningún punto en particular intentando ignorar al rubio.

- A pesar de todo, debe admitirlo… el aprendiz superó al maestro, ¿Verdad, Maestro Sasori, h'm? – Y sin decir más lo besó fervientemente en la boca dejando bajo restricción las palabras regañonas de Sasori. No hubo más palabras y aquel baile magníficamente erótico continuo entre los dos.

* * *

~Kakuzu dice:  
¡Oh Jashin! sí que ha costado trabajo. Y eso que yo no soy la más indicada para decirlo. Admiro a Hidan y su increíble imaginación, (soy completamente inocente con respecto al lemmon) -Pone carita de Ángel-. Ha sido todo un placer trabajar y cooperar con Hidan, aunque todo esto traiga efectos secundarios -alza sublimemente un collar para adorar a jashin-sama- En fin... no puedo evitar pensar que este fic hubiera tomado un rumbo HiDeiSasoHi (XD) -sacude de lado a lado su cabeza, disipando su pervertida imaginación SasoUke- pero, bueno -se encoge de hombros- supongo que sólo me resta decir... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
